


Mornin' Handsome

by The_May_Impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, No actual mpreg its just alluded to, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_May_Impala/pseuds/The_May_Impala
Summary: Dean goes to Goodwill for some new kitchenware and ends up with more than he bargained for.





	Mornin' Handsome

Dean wasn’t often one for nesting, but after three broken mugs on account of a blue-eyed someone’s groggy mornings he found himself staring down the homeware section of the nearest Goodwill. It’s not like him and Cas were poor by any means, but a childhood of minimalism told Dean that there was no need to waste $10+ on some brand new, fancy mug from Target, thank you very much. 

He’s got two in his hands already, one large and clunky affair that’s big enough to hold at least two normal cups and one smaller with a cartoon angel painted on the side. He’d actually laughed out loud seeing the comedic cherub on the second, knowing the thundercloud look it would pull from Cas.

He just needs one more before he’s ready to head home to his mate. Knowing that he should pick something a bit more practical for the final item, he opts for the perfectly sized robin’s egg blue mug. One that would fit in his hand just right on those early mornings before he and Cas have to rush off to their respective jobs. It reeks of domesticity, something Dean never thought him really capable of, but then again Castiel has always has a knack for proving that his Omega is worth more than he thinks he is. 

The thoughts crowd his brain as he stands at the counter waiting for the bustling woman with a nametag reading Missouri to ring up and package his things. He’s so deep in his own head that he doesn’t notice the look of surprise on her face when she gets to the last, robin’s egg mug. It isn’t until she’s handing him his bag with an excited smile and a seemingly knowing “congratulations” that he begins to question anything at all. Still, his thoughts have a hold on his brain as he nods awkwardly in acknowledgement only taking a second to wonder why this stranger is so elated by his choices in kitchenware. 

The incident is placed firmly out of his head as he runs by the grocery store to pick up the last ingredients for his and Cas’ date night in tonight. The evening passes without incident and ends with the two men firmly tangled together in bed, Dean’s back to his lover’s chest tied to him in a way he secretly wishes that he could always be. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Dean is up before Castiel walking stiffly into his morning shower after leaving a hot cup of joe on the bedside table. Who knows if it was the romance of the night before or simple luck of the draw, but Dean chose that same robin’s egg blue mug that had him so wrapped up in the thought of domesticity the day before. 

He takes longer than usual with his shower, trying to ease some of the ache from his lower back before going to spend a full day under, over, and around cars at his adopted Uncle’s garage. Long enough that he hears another mug shatter under the apparently not-so-watchful eye of his lover.  
“Dammit Cas, stop breaking all our –“Dean is interrupted in his censure by the shower curtain being thrown back, exposing a now thoroughly awake alpha with love, lust, and something like excitement in his eyes. He grabs his mate, nearly sending both of them crashing to the tile floor and hauling him into a passionate kiss. 

“Not for nothing Cas, but the last time I was kissed like that it was right before the first time you got laid.”

“Dean I hardly believe this is a time for jokes, though I must say your delivery did make for a rather shocking reveal.”

“What in the hell are you going on about? I mean jeeze Cas I know it’s early but…’ He trails off at the look of pure confusion and the beginnings of emabarassment in his mate’s eyes. 

“If you are trying to continue this farce in order to pull a further reaction from me, I’ll have to request that you end the charade now.” 

“Charade, Cas what the hell are you talking about?”

Cas looks intently at Dean, “the message that you left for me in the bottom of the coffee mug on our beside table this morning. I may be a bit dense at times but I’m not illiterate.” 

Dean’s now thoroughly confused look means he doesn’t even have to respond to send Cas huffing out of the bathroom to the sounds of ceramic being gathered off the floor. Less than a minute later he’s back in front of Dean holding together the shards that used to be the inside of the mug and the curling script that reads, “You’re going to be a Daddy!” It takes the green-eyed man a minute before he realizes his earlier mistake, laughing uncontrollably and doubled over to wipe tears from his eyes. This of course only furthers the embarrassment of the angel above him leading him to storm out of the room and into the kitchen.

“Oh c’mon, Cas. Cas!” Dean yells after his mate as he ties a towel around his still nude lower half, following him into the kitchen. 

Cas is pissily depositing the broken mug pieces into the trash can when he suddenly udders a sentence that wrings all of the humor from Dean completely. “I didn’t realize the idea of us being a family was such a joke to you.”

“Cas, baby, you know that’s not true. I love you but I bought that mug completely by accident, I swear by it. I just liked the color because it reminds me of all those damn pillows you seem to think we need around the house.” 

“They’re comfortable and I didn’t hear you complaining when I used one of those pillows last night to –“ He’s cut off by six feet of Omega blocking his words with a kiss. 

“Cas you know I would love nothing more than to start a family with you, right?” Pulling away to let himself get lost in that intense blue that reminds him so much of the ocean in an electrical storm. He’s close enough to feel the other man’s breath hitch. 

“Truly?” The taller man’s only response is a nod and a passionate kiss that he pours all of his affection and hope into. They break again, and he only gets a split second of warning before Cas’ eyes dilate and he picks Dean up to hitch him around his waist, towel falling quickly to the floor. 

“Well then let’s begin, because I certainly don’t want that mug to have gone to waste.” The growl is met by a ringing laugh that quickly turns into a moan as the two men slam the door to their bedroom shut on the way past.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based off of me seeing a post on Tumblr about someone finding a coffee mug with this message on the inside and wondering about what would happen if you hadn't noticed the message. I couldn't get it out of my head at work that this would totally happen to Dean and Cas would totally be down for making the mug useful ;)
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome and this is only my second fic so any advice/love would also be appreciated!


End file.
